


Lanza Sólo para Mí

by KarasuShiro



Series: Ya no estoy solo [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuShiro/pseuds/KarasuShiro
Summary: Hinata no esperaba que Kageyama le escuche. Tampoco esperaba que lanzara un pase para él, pero él hizo ambas cosas. Y, a pesar del hecho de no poder físicamente tocar al otro, él se descubrió llamando "¡Lanza para mí!"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Ya no estoy solo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542865
Kudos: 6





	Lanza Sólo para Mí

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Toss Only to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982046) by [bepsichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepsichan/pseuds/bepsichan). 



> Again, Thank you so much bepsi-chan!  
> Muchas gracias a bepsi-chan por permitirme traducir esto para el fandom!
> 
> Happy X-mas everybody!!

¿Quién sabría que la vida posterior sería así? Hinata miró dentro, y pudo ver el gimnasio del Karasuno. Era justo como lo recordaba. Bueno, al menos el interior. Dentro no había nada más que él. Era un lugar más solitario de lo que recordaba. No había ningún jugador todavía aprendiendo a rematar ni nadie todavía teniendo problemas con el recibimiento. Era demasiado silencioso para un gimnasio y Hinata pensó que este era algún tipo extraño de infierno. Tenía ll quje quería, pero lo esencial se había ido. Miró su jersey, y se preguntó si se suponía que esté solo de nuevo.

* * *

Afuera había una larga lista de nombres, y Hinata podia leerlos cada día. Podía ver la lista encogerse de vez en cuando. Él pensaba que se suponía que era una lista de las personas que se quedarían en este lugar con él. Tuvo sus esperanzas arriba al principio, definitivamente ansioso de conocer a toda esa gente. Sí, era mórbido pensar que ellos tendrían que morir para venir aquí, pero al menos Hinata no tendría que lanzar la pelota a la pared para imitar un pase. Al menos tendría a alguien que lanzara el balón para él.

Pero la lista continuó encogiendose. No pudo saber porqué, preguntandose si era porque esas personas encontraron su propia fuente de felicidad, cambiando el destino de su vida en el más allá. Para Hinata, su felicidad siempre ha sido éste lugar, ser capaz de jugar para el equipo de Karasuno. Sí, él nunca lo logró en el Real equipo, pero todavía pensaba que fue el mejor momento de su vida. Y aún, él sentía como si fuera el único.

Miró la recién reducida lista, y sintió su corazón estrujarse. Sólo había cuatro nombres ahí. Se preguntó si volvería a reducirse de nuevo.

* * *

Hubo un punto cuando esa lista no tuvo otro nombre más que él suyo, y Hinata pensó que debería irse a algún otro lugar, buscar un tipo de felicidad diferente. Pero, justo entonces, él vio un nombre aparecer, casi como si hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo. Lo miró con curiosidad, y con gentileza pasó un dedo sobre ese nombre. 

—Kageyama Tobio.

Podia recordar ver seguido ese nombre antes, y se preguntó si esta era la unica persona que todavía pensaba que este lugar era felicidad. Desde entonces Hinata se prometió que se aseguraría de que ese nombre no volviera a desaparecer. 

Ahí fue cuando decidió que necesitaba ver a Kageyama Tobio.

* * *

No fue muy difícil encontrar al otro, pero Kageyama aún era un niño pequeño cuando fue. Se asomó con curiosidad, viendo cómo el pequeño tocaba con cuidado el balón. No veía cómo un niño podía ver el volleyball como felicidad, y todo esto le confundía. Hasta que vio el suave lanzamiento. Sus ojos se agradaron, y se sintió sonreír un poco. Trató de alcanzarlo pero no podía tocar al niño. En cambio, él susurró suavemente —Una más. 

El niño ni siquiera pareció notarlo. 

* * *

Hinata seguía al niño, y pensaba que esto definitivamente era mejor que quedarse en el gimnasio todo el día. Le gustaba ver a Kageyama jugar, sobre todo la forma en que su labio superior se fruncía como si estuviera pensando en una tormenta. A veces eso hacia reír a Hinata. Él veía como el niño colocaba el tendedero de ropa como una red improvisada, concentrándose con atención antes d e de golpear su servicio. No era el mejor, pero sí era mejor de que le que mayoría de personas podían hacer a su edad. Y aún, Kageyama parecía frustrado. Se lamió los labios inseguro, sintiendo preocupación. Si Kageyama terminaba no gustando del volleyball, entonces su nombre desaparecería de la lista. Su nombre volvería a estar solo.

Vio en silencio como Kageyama golpeaba la pelota una y otra vez, sus cejas fruncidas y su mano enrojecido con cada golpe. Se sintió encogerse él mismo un poco. Le gustaba la sensación de golpear el balón, pero incluso eso llegaba a cierto punto antes de sentir más dolor que emoción. Vio cómo Kageyama se desanima a, irritado mientra se limpiaba el sudor. Hinata trago el nudo en su garganta, sintiendo nervios. Kageyama no podía dejarlo ahora. Eso significaría que Hinata estaría solo. Se preparó y luego habló un poco más alto que antes. 

—No te preocupes, una vez más.

Él no esperaba que el pequeño niño se diera la vuelta. No esperaba que el niño lo escuchara en absoluto.

* * *

Desde esa ves, Hinata animaba a Kageyama con cada fibra de su ser. No quería que Kageyama dejara el volleyball. Y, con cada ánimo, Kageyama mejoraba más y más. Esa era vista que Hinata encontraba asombrosa. En serio, Kageyama era increíble. 

También, el niño pequeño creció rápidamente. Era más alto que Hinata, incluso, y eso ponía un poco celoso a Hinata. De haber sido tan alto como Kageyama, él habría sido un bloqueador al menos. Pero trató de no pensar en eso mientras Kageyama practicaba con el equipo de volleyball de la secundaria Kitagawa Daiichi. En lugar de eso sonrió, y cada vez que Kageyama se desanimaba, Hinata se preparaba.

—No te preocupes, una vez más.

* * *

Kageyama era un obvio setter. Hinata podía verlo en él, la forma en que sus ojos parecían tan concentrados durante la práctica. Incluso sus movimientos eran más rápidos que nunca, y esa era una forma perfecta de evitar a los bloqueadores. Hinata sentía emoción mientras miraba, sintiendo como si fuera él quien recibía los pases. A veces, él mismo trataba de golpearlos. Una vez, él se sintió obligado a gritarle a Kageyama, a pedirle que lanzara para él, que le lanzara un pase. 

Ahí fue cuando supo que se estaba perdiendo en todo esto. Siempre veía la forma en que Kageyama lanzaba, pero esos pases nunca eran pare él. Si Kageyama alguna vez iba al gimnasio de Karasuno en que él estaba, ¿cómo estaba tan seguro de que Kageyama lanzaría para él? Volvió a su legítimo lugar, lanzando el balón contra la pared mientra pretendía que era un pase sólo para él.

* * *

Aunque Hinata se mantuvo lejos por un largo tiempo, el nombre de Kageyama seguía en la lista. El sabía que hoy era el juego final para ganar el título de campeón, y Hinata supo que debería ir a éste. Había evitado a Kageyama por mucho tiempo, y además deseaba ver a Kageyama ganar. Se quedó en las líneas laterales, sonriendo micnetras veía a Kitagawa Daiichi luchar por el deuce. Él saltaba emocionado, incluso atreviendose a estar cerca de la cancha. No podía evitarlo. Ansiaba la idea de estar en la cancha, y ahora que la veía tan dispuesta para él, no podía evitar tomar la oportunidad. 

Vio como el otro equipo luchaba por pasar el balón sobre la red, escuchando a alguien llamar "¡Balón libre!" él sonrió; su cuerpo se agachó mientras veía el balón volar. Vio a Kunimi pasárselo a Kageyama. Ésta era su oportunidad. Hinata miró a su alrededor y pudo ver al oro rematador Kindaichi, listo para anotar. Pero había muchos bloqueadores ahí. No había manera de que el balón pudiera superar ese muro. Hinata sintió su boca abrirse antes de poder evitarlo, y se apresuró hacia el otro lado de la cancha para esquivar a los bloqueadores, sus ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Lanza para mí!

Y antes de saberlo, él balón estaba volando hacia él. Hinata saltó tan alto como pudo, apuntando al balón. Pero, el pase fue demasiado rápido. Hinata no pudo tocarlo, y se dio cuenta que nunca sería capaz de tocarlo. No podía creer que hizo esto. Vio cómo el balón rebotaba de su lado de la cancha. Pudo escuchar un silbato sonar, y miró a Kageyama. 

Estaba seguro de que Kageyama lanzó para él. Este era un pase especialmente para él, y aunque se sentía terrible, sintió un tipo de esperanza florecer en su pecho.

Alguien había lanzado sólo para él.

* * *

Hinata no estuvo sorprendido cuando vio a Kageyama en la preparatoria de Karasuno. Estaba seguro que este es donde Kageyama sería feliz, y eso significaba que Kageyama debía ir allí mientra estuviera vivo. Sonrió mientras veía a Kageyama practicar, y aún, sintió algo de dolor. Kageyama no se veía muy feliz, y al mismo tiempo Hinata no sabía que debía hacer. Tal vez, él había hecho algo que hiciera qje Kageyama le odiara, que ofiarq el volleyball. De verdad esperaba que ese no fuera el caso. Deseaba ese pase de nuevo.

Observó mientras Kageyama hacia un servicio, sonriendo un poco. Podía recordado cuando Kageyama aún era un niño, golpeando ese tendedero cada vez. Eso hizo a Hinata sonreír un poco. Y, cuando veía a Kageyama apuntar a cierto blanco, Hinata aló veía espectante. Lo afianzaba silenciosamente en su sitio para él, y cus fo la pelota no golpeaba el área deseada, y se escuchaba a sí mismo decir.

—No te preocupes, una vez más.

Endureció las palabras. Era un hábito después de todos esos años, y no podía detenerse, supuso. Observaba con una mirada nerviosa, y supo que Kageyama le escuchó. Tras un largo momento, él volvió a hablar, ésta vez sus palabras un poco más tentativas que antes.

—Lanza para mí.

Hinata vio al único otro nombre en la lista además del suyo desaparecer cuando volvió a su lugar feliz. Ya no parecía tan feliz ahora.

* * *

El nombre de Kageyama se había ido de la lista, y Hinata todavía lo seguía. Estaba engañañndose a sí mismo, pero era mejor estar cerca de alguien que de nadie en absoluto. Vio junto a Kageyama como él Karasuno volvió a caer, incapaz de vencer a la preparatoria Datekougyou. Hinata había esperado que ganarán el campeonato esta vez con el increíble pase de Kageyama, pero Kageyama había faltado a muchas prácticas como para ser el colocador oficial. Hinata pensaba que era una definitiva lástima.

Sabía que si Kageyama colocara para el equipo, ellos podrían tener una oportunidad más alta de ganar, pero Kageyama nunca fue puesto en la cancha. Nadie conocía sus puntos buenos, y no podían arriesgar nada. Hinata sabía cómo se sentía ser dejado fuera, y se quedó en silencio con Kageyama. Cuando el juego terminó en una pérdida, Hinata siguió a Kageyama. El equipo estaba desanimado, pero serían capaces de volver a intentarlo. Kageyama no se veía como si quisiera volver a intentarlo, y Hinata sintió su corazón estrujarse. Estaba seguro de ello. Se mantuvo cerca, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kageyama. Su mano ll atravesó, y se lamió los labios antes de decidir que ese no era el tipo de consuelo que podría darle. Así que le dio al muchacho el único ánimo que conocía.

—No te preocupes, Kageyama, no te preocupes.

No habló por el resto del día, volviendo a casa mientras miraba la lista de nuevo. Aún, el nombre de Kageyama no volvió. Tal vez, el gimnasio del Karasuno no era su lugar feliz.

* * *

Kageyama no se unió al club de volleyball al año siguiente, y Hinat se sintió decepcionado. Tosa esa habilidad iba a desperdiciarse. Se relamió los labios inseguro y luego soltó un suave suspiro. Vio cómo Kageyama se sepultada en trabajo que en realidad no valía su tiempo. Hinata nunca había visto a Kageyama esforzarse así, y deseaba que el otro volviera al volleyball.

Sabía que no había esperanza de que otro nombre aparezca en la lista, y aún así continuó siguiendo a Kageyama. Se preguntó si sólo es que fuera dependiente, pero cualquiera sea el caso, Hinata le seguía. Ya no pidió más pases, ya que esos pases ya nunca serían para él. Pero, al mismo tiempo, aún le siguió. Mientras caminaba xon Kageyama, el notó el familiar camino. Él solía recibir bollos dde carne aquí cuando aún estaba en el equipo. Tras una larga pausa, él se decidió a volver a hablar.

—Deberíamos ir por bollos de carne. Daichi-san siempre nos compraba bollos de carne después de las prácticas.

Cuando el otro se congeló en su paso, Hinata pensó que Kageyama le gritara, que le diría algo cruel. Casi lo ansiaba. Kageyama nunca le había hablado antes. Y sólo la idea de eso era agradable. Pero él mantuvo el silencio. Se preguntó si había dicho algo malo. No quería hacer enoja a Kageyama.

Entonces, Kageyama comenzó a caminar de nuevo, y como si por magia, Kageyama se detuvo en el tienda Sakanoshita, comprando bollos de carne. Él vio coml Kageyama compró dos, y al principio pensó que él otro tenía la suficiente hambre para comer dos. Pero, cuando Kageyama no sacó el segundo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Sintió lágrimas picar en sus ojos, y rápidamente las limpió antes de respirar hondo. Podía oler el pan de carne, y soltó un sonido de satisfacción.

—¡Eres el mejor, Kageyama!

No era capaz físicamente de comerlo, pero por una vez en su vida, él sintió como si él importara. Fue realmente agradable de verdad importarle a alguien. El nombre de Kageyama apareció en la lista tras eso.

* * *

—Por favor, ¿Lanzas para mí?

Incluso después de que el Karasuno fuera un lugar del pasado, Kageyama seguía sin tocar un balón de Volley. Él rogaba y rogaba, casi ostigandole. Hinata quería un pase especialmente para él, y si no era para una competencia, entonces tal vez a Kageyama no le moleste lanzar para él.

Pero cuando Kageyama por fin tomó un balón y se dirigió a un agradable parque, Hinata sonrió, y se agachó un poco más bajo, doblando las rodilla mientras se preparaba para saltar. Vio la pelota elevarese en el aire antes de aterrizar de nuevo en manos de Kageyama. Sonrió. Quería ese pase.

—¡Kageyama! ¡Lanza para mí!

Y de inmediato el balón voló hacia él. Saltó con toda su fuerza y golpeó el balón. Al menos, el pensó que lo golpeó. Aunque no podía sentirlo, sintió sus ojos maravillarse. Este pase había sido especial. Este pase no fue un error ni de alguien más. Este pase había sido especialmente para Hinata, y eso lo extasiaba. Aunque el balón rebotó en el suelo un par de veces, Hinata alzó la vista. Sintió su rostro iluminarse, y de inmediato se levantó para otro.

—¡No importa, no importa! ¡Una vez más, Kageyama! ¡Una más!

El no quería que el torrente de pases se detuviera, y cuando ya apenas podía hablar por gritar, llevó la vista a Kageyama. Estaba sudando y se veía cansado. Y aún, Hinata no pensó haber visto a Kageyama tan contento en un largo tiempo.

* * *

El equipo de volleyball necesita miembros como Kageyama, y muchos jugadores serían capaces de igualar la velocidad de sus pases. Y aunque se necesitaría un tiempo para que Kageyama mejore para tener a alguien que de verdad toque sus pases, Kageyama siempre rechazaba sus propuestas. Aunque Hinata pensaba que era algo tonto, también se sentía aliviado. Esos pases serían sólo para él ahora, y eso era algo maravilloso.

A pesar de todo, sin embargo, ellos aún iban a los juegos, animando tan fuerte como pudieran. Era agradable escucharla voz de Kageyama, y aunque el otro nunca le habló realmente, simplemente era lo mejor verle tan feliz. Cuando Kageyama se perdía en el juego, eso era algo realmente hermoso de ver. Tenía suerte de poder estar tan cerca.

—¡Buena recibida!

Vitoreaba, feliz de que Kageyama sea feliz. Su equipo ganó, y eso fue asombroso, pero la excitada sonrisa de Kageyama era más que suficiente para Hinata. Él hacía lo que podía para mantener esa sonrisa en su cara

—¿Recuerdas, Kageyama? El remate fue como gwah y uryah. ¿Verdad, Kageyama?

Kageyama asintió, y eso hizo a Hinata sonreir. Volvieron por bollos de carne, y aunque no olían tan genial como los de Sakanoshita, todavía se veían asombrosos. Todavía le explotaba la mente que Kageyama comprara un bollo extra sólo para él.

* * *

Hinata había pensado que una vez que Kageyama terminará la universidad, él dejaría sus aventuras en el parque, pero sí acaso, ellos paban más tiempo ahí que en ningún otro lugar. La tienda de conveniencia en definitiva era conveniente, porque Kageyama tenía un buen horario y bollos gratis. Hinata amaba que Kageyama aún pensaba en él después de todo este tiempo.

El nombre de Kageyama seguía en la lista.

* * *

Hinata no notó que había un hombre extraño hasta que escuchó el grito brusco hacia Kageyama. Hinata se congeló cuando vio el arma, y no pudo moverse. No pudo moverse cuando vio a Kageyama entregar el dinero al ladrón, y no pudo moverse cuando Kageyama jadeó por aire al caer, y tosía con violencia.

Hinata encontró por fin la fuerza en sus piernas y se levantó, buscando desesperadamente por un teléfono que nunca pudo tocar. Su corazón se estrujó, y trató en vano de detener el sangrado. No podía tocar a Kageyama. Así que hizo lo que pudo para consolarlo. Consoló a Kageyama de la única manera que podía. Sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y lloró.

—No te preocupes, Kageyama. No te preocupes.

Kageyama estaba tosiendo, y su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. Hinata trató de abrazarlo, pero ni siquiera podía tocar a Kageyama. No podía hacer nada para protegerlo. Ni siquiera podía salvarlo.

Deseó poder haberse detenido de pedir ese pase hace tanto tiempo, así Kageyama aún podría jugar. Deseó no haberse perdido en todo ello. Deseó hablarle antes a Kageyama. Deseó haber logrado que Kageyama le hablara cuando aún podía. Deseó haber pedido un pase más ayer.

Kageyama estaba falleciendo, y Hinata no sabía que hacer. Sintió sus lágrimas gotear de su cara, pero ninguna pudo tocar el inerte cuerpo de Kageyama.

—No te preocupes, no te preocupes.

* * *

Hinata recordaba cómo murió.

Recordó como iba a toda prisa en su bicicleta hacia la práctica, sabiendo que llegaba tarde para el entrenamiento de la Semana Dorada. Recordó no mirar a ambos lados cuando cruzaba la calle. Recordaba sentir el duro impacto del metal contra su piel. Recordaba estar apenas consciente cuando sintió las voces de la gente a su alrededor, sirenas. Recordaba no ser capaz de sentir nada, asumiendo que era la adrenalina. Recordó como había comprado bollos de carne para el equipo como una sorpresa. Él recordó cerrar los ojos, y abrirlos con brillantes luces.

Él vio con ojos alertas mientras se quedaba cerca del fondo. El equipo usual en que trajo a Kageyama, y Hinata estuvo sorprendido de que este siguiera siendo el lugar feliz de Kageyama. ¿Cómo? Es que no tenía sentido para él. Para Hinata, él amaba este gimnasio, pero para Kageyama, todo lo terrible había pasado ahí. Hinata no lo entendía.

Vio como Kageyama despertó, mirando aturdido a su alrededor y luego a su jersey. Kageyama no se veía feliz, y Hinata pensó que este seguramente era un error. Incluso vio cómo el labio superior de Kageyama temblaba, un expresión característica. No había manera de que Kageyama quisiera estar aquí.

Cuando Kageyama se levantó, Hinata se quedó quieto, observando con ojos alertas. Vio cómo Kageyama posicionó el balón para un servicio. Kageyama era realmente bueno en eso. Esto hizo a Hinata sonreir un poco. Recordó cuánto tiempo le tomó a Kageyama perfeccionar esto, y le hizo feliz. Hinata había estado ahí todo el tiempo mientras lo perfeccionaba. Vio el balón ser lanzado, elevándose sobre la red, y Hinata corrió hacia este. Sus pies eran veloces, y sus labios se estiraba en una pequeña sonrisa. Sacó las manos para recibir el balón, y respiró hondo.

—¡Buen servicio, Kageyama!

Sintió el balón impactar en sus antebrazos y rebotar lejos. Él era torpe con las recibidas, y nunca tuvo a nadie que le ayudara a perfeccionarlo. Simplemente era terrible con eso. Pero, tras un momento, él se dio cuenta de que tocó el balón de Kageyama. No fue un pase, pero lo golpeó. Hinata dio brinquitos excitadamente y volteo a ver a Kageyama. El otro lucía sorpredido, casi impactado. Hinata se irguió inceremoniosamente, y no estaba seguro de si Kageyama estaba enojado con él. Él sería capaz de recibir mejor el balón algún día, se había prometido eso. Corrió rápidamente para recoger el balón, de pronto sintiéndose muy antoconsiente. Quizá, Kageyama ni siquiera deseaba verlo. Sin embargo, él respiró hondo y se preparó, relamiendose los labios antes de sostener el balón para Kageyama. Alzó la mirada, sus labios tirando en una tentativa sonrisa.

—¿Lanzas para mí una vez más?

Hubo una pequeña pausa, y Hinata sintió sus ojos agrandarse cuando Kageyama tomó el balón.

—Obviamente, Hinata tonto.

Él no supo cómo Kageyama sabía su nombre, pero eso era tan menor. Hinata sintió sus ojos suavizarse, y sus labios estirarse en una amplia sonrisa mientras reía. Tal vez, el lugar feliz de Kageyama no era estabmndo en el gimnasio del Karasuno. Tal vez, el lugar feliz de Kageyama era estar con él. Hinata no podía recordar un momento cuando Kageyama estuviese sonriendo tan felizmente. Él jamás volvería a estar solo de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Llega un poco tarde porque por accidente borré lo que ya había hecho, y el enojo no me dejó rehacerlo pronto. Pero no iba a empezar el nuevo año con más pendientes de los que ya tengo, aha n_n)U  
> Gracias por leer~


End file.
